


Just a Scratch (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [12]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Concern, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Minor Injuries, Mother Figures, One Big Happy Family, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia injures herself.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 15





	Just a Scratch (final rewrite)

It was today of all days that Lydia decided to run down the stairs at full speed. She struggled to regain her balance, having tripped on a step and fallen down the stairs. Landing upside down at the very bottom of the stairs, Lydia rubs her head and winces in pain, saying, “owie.”

The Maitlands, having heard what happened, came over to make sure that the teenager was okay. Both ghosts had equal looks of concern on their faces. The crash that resulted from Lydia falling down the stairs was rather loud and startled them. They hoped that their surrogate daughter was okay. 

Barbara chose to speak up, “Lydia? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, guys.” Lydia looked up at them, still wincing in pain. “I just tripped and fell down the stairs. Nothing too bad.”

The Maitlands looked at one another then back towards Lydia.

“Lydia,” Adam sighed softly to himself. “You have got to stop doing all this dangerous stuff. We can’t risk you getting hurt again.”

“What?” Lydia laughed. “What dangerous things have I done, guys?”

“Well,” Adam began. “You have set fires to yourself, to Betelgeuse, and to the house.”

“You’ve operated a flame thrower inside the house,” Barbara continued.

“You and Betelgeuse were playing with swords,” Adam added.

“Those were toy swords, guys.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Totally not dangerous. Anything else?”

Barbara placed her hands on her hips. “Yeah. You and Betelgeuse skateboarded down the stairs.”

“You and Betelgeuse rode sleds down the stairs,” Adam continued.

“You leapfrogged Betelgeuse and balanced yourself cross-legged on top of the upstairs stair railing,” Barbara added.

“Not to mention you roller skated, full speed, down the upstairs hallway of the house,” Adam finished.

Lydia just stared at them. “So? What’s your point?”

“Our point is,” Adam said with a sigh. “Lydia, you can’t keep doing all of that dangerous stuff.”

Lydia pouted and folded her arms. “Fine! I’ll stop.”

The Maitlands smiled at this.

Barbara used her ghost powers to sit Lydia upright and the former floats over to look at the teenager’s head. As she pushes Lydia’s hair out of the way, Lydia winces in pain again. “It doesn’t look too bad, Adam, honey,” Barbara commented, levitating a bandage over to her and placing it on Lydia’s cut. “Just a scratch.”


End file.
